


[L]ost

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach, Death Note
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L doesn't know where he is. Is he supposed to be dead? Is he in the afterlife? He doesn't know. But Ulquiorra knows. And Grimmjow doesn't like what's going on one bit. He wants to save L, but it cost him one major price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where

**Author's Note:**

> I bet everyone is OOC im v sorry

Someone dragged L's unconscious body through the floor. He was stood up.

"What?!" he opened his eyes, jotting up.

A skinny yet muscular man stood in front of him. He was very pale, and had some sort of half-mask on his black hair. He wore a white and black outfit.

"...Who are you?!" He asked, backing away. His eyes went all different directions. 

The man turned his body. L saw a hole somewhere in his chest, under the neck. Green teary marks under his eyes. "Doesn't matter who I am. Are you L Lawliet? Ryuzaki?"

"Yes..." was all he could say. "Why am I here?" L knew this guy wasn't a human. The hole, marks, and that odd sickly skin. "....How did I get here? Did you take me? I'm supposed to be dead!"

The man stayed silent. "Follow me. Or I'll force you."

L scratched his neck. He followed the odd man. "Who are you?" he asked again. 

"I don't need to answer to trash." The man said. His deep voice scared L a bit, so he kept quiet for the walk. 

-

"Ulquiorra, you're back." The man in a throne chair smirked, resting his chin on his fist, eyes narrowing to L. "Is this L?"

"Yes, I've brought him." Ulquiorra replied with his monotone voice. "L Lawliet, just like you told me.."

"Very good." Aizen smiled. "Show L his quarters, then come back to me."

Ulquiorra's heels turned and he stomped away. "You heard him." he growled at L. 

"Ah, and I want him alive, Ulquiorra."

Sinking his black nails deep into L's wrist, he took him away. "Mhm."

"Ow! What the hell?" L snatched his wrist away. "I can follow you!" 

"And risk getting you hurt? You're a human with no powers, and Lord Aizen can do something to you that even I don't know." Then for emphasis, he lowered his voice and muttered, "Trash." 

He was scared. The nails dug in deeper, shaking with fear he carried on. "B-But.. you must know what he's going to do with me, correct? You've brought me here. You should know."

"Shut it." Ulquiorra hissed.

"Ul-qui-orra!" A light blue haired male with an exposed chest slid in front of them. A wide smile crept on his face.

"Grimmjow? Leave us."

"Boy, who do we have here? This another Arrancar, or what?" Grimmjow removed Ulquiorra's arm and pushed L onto the wall. "Looks like a human." his blue eyes averted to the wrist. The implant of nails were seen, and he glared at Ulquiorra."Tch. Has he abused you?"

"No...." L shrugged his shoulders. 

Grimmjow observed the clothing. "You're weird." He held L's hand, using his other arm to touch his shoulder. "Talk to me, kid... What's your name?"

L hesitated at first. He spoke his name. 

"L? That's weird." He got closer, licking his lips.

"Y'know, ya kinda remind me of Ulquiorra. Ya have that same gloomy look, and your eyes.. Man, you never told me you had a sibling!"

Ulquiorra broke the two apart. "He's my responsibility, Grimmjow. Leave him alone."

"Haha!" Grimmjow laughed. "Tch! I ain't gonna hurt 'em! Ya should stop feedin' 'em lies." he patted L's head. "See you later."

"That's the sixth Espada, Grimmjow. Don't talk to him. " Ulquiorra once again clenched the wrist. "Better yet, if he tries to talk to you, don't listen to his bullshit."

L sighed. Dragged into the hallways. Ulquiorra was heartless. 

"Stay here." he put L in a room. 

L looked around. It was empty. It had a couple of windows and one bed. "Okay."

Was he put in jail? 

"I'll be right back. Don't you move." 

Without even getting a saying, the door slammed shut. L sat down in an unusual manner. His toes were on the edge, curved. His thumb was on the roof of his mouth. 

"Where am I? And why am I here?" 

The door slowly crept open. The same man with the light blue hair and a bone on the side of his face. Exposed chest and blue markings on his eyes. 

"Grimmjow?!"


	2. Promise

 

"Grimmjow?! I don't think you should be here!"

"Dontcha think I know that? Listen.. I think Aizen is gonna do bad things to ya. He might turn ya into an Arrancar... I dunno why he broughtcha here, but.. Somethin's tellin' me to help ya."

L shook. He hugged himself. "Wh-Why... Why am I here?" He asked the same question over and over. "Tell me, Grimmjow..!"

 

Grimmjow walked over, angrily, and touched L's shoulder. "Shut the fuck up! I don't know shit! That's what I'm tryna do!" His voice rose, making L shudder.

His black eyes widen. "S-Sorry.. I... I'm supposed to be dead! One second, I'm dying. Another, I'm in here!" He clenched the white blanket. "Help me, please, Grimmjow... I need help.."

 

The Espada blinked. He touched L once again, a more gentle approach. "Yeah. I'll help ya." L still shook uncontrollably. Grimmjow clasped his shoulders, bringing him up.

 

* * *

 

 

"I've brought him." Ulquiorra stated. "Will you stick to the plan?"

 

"Are you doubting me, Ulqui? Of course I will. He'll serve as a strategist."

"Will you harm him?"

"No... I'd never." Aizen replied, to what the man next to him, Gin, knew it was a lie. "We should keep him unharmed. As the matter of fact, Ulquiorra, you'll protect L from our most... eccentric Arrancars... I will call a meeting, just to inform the Espadas."

* * *

 

 

Grimmjow stood at the door. "I promise, L." He looked in his eyes. "I'll keep ya safe." Then he leaned his head outside the door. "Hmm... Dammit, they're calling a meeting!!" He flashed to L and took him to the Espada meeting room.

 

"My dear Espada... We have a visitor!" Aizen said giddy. "L.... Come here."

 

L scratched his arm. He stood behind Aizen. "Hello..."

"Who's this idiot? Looks fuckin' useless." Nnoitra hissed.

"Mmm... He looks... familiar." Szayelaporro flipped his hair, quickly glancing at Ulquiorra.

 

Aizen smiled. "Now, now, Espada. L's not an enemy. He's a great benefit. Gin, could you give the files to L?"

Gin gave a folder to L. He opened it, and skimmed. "What do you want me to do?"

The Espada leader smirked. "We'll discuss that in private."

Szayelaporro chuckled. "I like him already."

"Well..." Aizen continued. "I want you to treat L as if he were your own."

 

"Like shit?" Nnoitra sneered.

"No, like family!"

"Mmf, I wouldn't have sex with my family." Szayelaporro muttered under his breath. "Actually..." he earned a disgusting glare from Harribel and Starrk.

 

 L was engrossed in the files. He raised his head, eyes meeting with Grimmjow. The Sexta Espada smirked, knowing that L was fine. 

 

"L will be treated kindly. I would hate to see him hurt. Right, Grimmjow?"

 

 He glared at Aizen. "It would be a shame." 

The meeting was dismissed. Ulquiorra came quickly to L, but Grimmjow talked to him first. 

 

"Would you leave us alone?" Ulquiorra asked. 

 

Gin came. "Is this a quarrel I see? Ulquiorra, I thought Aizen said protect, not obsess! Grimmjow, Ulquiorra does 'ave to be wit L, but, Ulqui, don't be so hasty! L is one of us! Let 'em 'ave fun!" 

 

L didn't say anything. He secretly feared Ulquiorra. 

 

"Whatever." He walked away. "Remember who your friends are, human." 

 

"Gee.." Gin scratched his neck. "Ain't Ulquiorra scary sometimes?" He shrugged and walked away, but stopped his tracks. "Aw, shoot! I forgot to tell Ulqui about our lil meetin'." 

 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "What are the files for?" 

"....I don't want to reveal anything... Aizen did say he wanted to discuss it..." 

 

"Uh-huh... sounds bit fishy." He began to walk with L.

 

 Aizen stopped them. 

 

"Grimmjow, could you leave L to us? You  did so well of leaving Ulquiorra behind, we're leaving you behind!" 

 

"What? You need him?" 

 

"We won't hurt him! Why should that matter to you?"

 

He didn't answer. Aizen walked passed Grimmjow and took L's free hand. "Come. We'll speak. Err.. Grimmjow... We don't need you."

 

"I see." Grimmjow gritted his teeth, then left. Ulquiorra was outside the room. "Hey! Ya piece of shit! Do ya know what they're doin' to L?!" 

 

Ulquiorra turned his back. "It shouldn't matter to you. L is mine... to supervise."

 

"He doesn't belong to anyone!" Grimmjow retorted. "Tell me what they're doin'. Or I'll kill ya."  _I want to_ _know, Grimmjow... I don't want this. Help me, please._ "Help him. Please." 

 

"Does it honestly matter? You don't care for anyone, Grimmjow. Why all the emotional for a low-life human? L's just a tool. Go ahead, break in there and 'rescue' L. Aizen won't like it." 

 

_Please, Grimmjow!_

 

He growled and stomped away. He had a bad feeling something was going on in that room. 

 

_"I promise, L."_

* * *

Inside the room, L cried out with pain. No one could hear him. "Stop!" He shouted. No one could help.

 

He was lost, with two men currently running their hands down L's legs.


	3. Help

 Aizen was tempting him. Right behind L, he whispered smoothly, hot breath tickling his neck. 

Gin's hands touched L's chest. 

He wanted scream, but his mouth was covered by Aizen's hands, even shoving two or three fingers. 

L's eyes threatened tears as Aizen pushed himself into him. "What's the matter? Haven't you had a good fuck?"

_Grimmjow, help me please_

"I don't he has... We should give it to him the right way." Gin fell on the bed, sighing happly. 

Aizen laughed. "Indeed." He pushed L on the bed in front of Gin and on his knees. He continued penetrating him, as he shoved L's head into Gin's member. 

 _So this is what Light wanted to end. Since I never been a victim of crime, I didn't know how to put myself in their shoes. But here I am now.. Sorry, Light._

 

"What a- uh-! Good little pet you are, L. This'll be over soon, and once it is, you will never speak of this. I'll hurt Grimmjow if you do." 

"Mmf!" L gasped as he parted. "Ugh.." he was so close to releasing. Gin laughed and sat back, enjoying this. 

"Understand?" Aizen pushed L's head. He coughed, muttering a  _yes._

"The boy has had enough." Gin's snake smile widen. 

"Maybe he has.." he released himself from L, putting him to the side. "Well, looks like I have to shower. Care to join, Gin?" 

Gin nodded. "Sure thing~!" 

They left L alone, allowing him to remember the events before.

 

_Aizen explained everything. He seemed like a nice man, until he went closer to L and began to rub his leg and kiss his neck. Gin did the same. All he wanted was to talk, but they didn't. They continued to touch L, tease him, allowing him not to speak._

 

Before they entered the shower, Aizen spoke. "You may leave, L. Remember what I said? Speak to anyone, and Grimmjow gets it. I know how he feels."

L scattered and quickly dressed himself. He ran out, and once he was gone, he breathed heavily and limped to his room.

But he was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i forgot tousen... oh god sorry


	4. Determination

"You-You....! You- Ulquiorra!" L limped his way to the Espada, teeth chattering. 

"So you're done with Aizen?" He asked, ignoring L's state.

"Y-Yes... I am... Ulquiorra.. I.. I don't want be alone." He held his arm, in which the Espada jerked his shoulder away. 

"What do you want?" 

"Help!" He cried, then quickly shut his mouth. "...No, no... Nevermind."

Ulquiorra ignored him and walked away. "He seems scared. Aizen said he wasn't going to hurt him...." He turned his head and saw L limping. "...Okay. Tell me."

L's black eyes widen. "I can't." In the corner of his eyes, he saw Grimmjow walking. "You don't want me." His tone turned serious, a past returning to him. Suddenly, he felt like L. He finally feels like himself. 

"Hmm? So, you don't want help?"

"Not from you.." then L turned to the corner where Grimmjow walked. Ulquiorra blinked. 

"Hello, Grimmjow." L sniffed the air. "Do I smell chocolate?" 

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Are you the same kid who begged for help? What did that bastard Aizen do?!" 

"Nothing, really." A plain lie escaped him. This wasn't L, but he had to own himself. "Your breath smells like chocolate. I want some. I haven't had sweets in a while."

An arm wrapped around L, causing him to jump and shudder. It was only Grimmjow, but flashbacks hit him. "What the hell? You're fuckin' weird!" He removed his arm. 

"The chocolate?" 

Grimmjow growled and kissed L, allowing the sweet essence to enter his mouth. Slowly parting, L smiled. A frown soon replaced it as he was reminded by Gin's lips. He covered his mouth, shaking. "Tastes sweet." At least I washed my mouth before this.

The Espada was speechless." What the hell did I just do? Ulquiorra's gonna kill me... eh, fuck it. L's too good." He went for another kiss, but L began to cry in his exposed chest. The coldness made him shiver. His legs ached. Throat tickled. "Uh? Ya can't go and cry all over people now!" He wrapped his arms around the shivering L, using the Sonido to go to his room. 

"L... What did Aizen do to you? Tell me now." He laid him on the bed.

"He didn't do anything to me... we... we just talked." 

"You're lying!!" 

"I'm sorry!" L snapped. "If I told you, you'll die! He did talk to me, but what he said is secret! I'm just scared! I'm alone in this place! I've been alone all this time! Dead or alive! I can't take it, really!"

"That must suck. You sound like an enthusiastic Ulquiorra.. eh, I'll spare ya. I won't hate'cha for it." 

L stood up, brushing his pants. "I apologize for that outbreak. I'm trying to be the best of me, but here.." 

"Don't give me that crap. Be yourself in the way you already are. Do what you will.Just 'cause I can't help doesn't mean I will." 

"No!" 

"-Shut your trap. I'll do whatever the fuck I want. I won't put'cha in the danger though. Go on, L." 

He looked down, scratching his neck. "..." Walking away, he turned his head and smiled. "Thanks Grimmjow. Although I don't know what you're trying to do. Be careful."

An hour of thinking, L realized he forgot the files on Aizen's bed. Someone knocked on the door, causing him to open the door. "Hello?" The man wasn't Aizen nor Gin. 

"L? Yes, you've forgot the... files Aizen left you with." 

"Ah, I was just thinking about that. Thank you, err-"

"-Tousen." 

"Thank you Tousen." 

 

Tousen left, leaving L to examine the files. He remembers the rape, but tried to forget it. He loved to remember the sweet kiss Grimmjow gave him, but shuddered when he felt the coldness of Gin. 

Deep in the large building, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow conversed. 

The Sexta held a basket. 

"What's that for?" Ulquiorra asked. 

"That L kid likes sweets." Grimmjow licked his lips, remembering them kiss. "Thought I would give 'im some." 

"Why would you even bother waste time for the human?" 

"Unlike you, I have emotions. He might be 'your' responsibility, but I do what I want. It wasn't like you were goin' to talk to 'im, anyway." He brushed Ulquiorra's shoulder as he walked by. 

"You like him, don't you, Grimmjow?" 

He hesitated at first, then responded. "....No." 

"Don't forget I am in a higher rank than you. I'll order you to stay away from him. But I see the determination in your eyes. You want him safe from whatever Aizen tells him to do. I can tell you're fond of him, isn't that so?" 

"......Shut it." Grimmjow clenched his teeth and fists, frozen in place. "Don't give me bullshit."

"He wants help, and you so easily want to give it to him. You two both know that's wrong." 

"You piss me off! Leave L alone!" 

"Determination will get you nowhere. You have to act. Wether it be against Aizen or me."

Grimmjow turned his head and glared at Ulquiorra. Hatred burned inside. "Go fuck yourself!" Then stomped away. 

....

He causally entered L's room. The man jumped in surprise, shoving the papers under the pillow. "Grimmjow-?!" 

Grimmjow smiled, raising the basket. "Guess what I have?" 

"...A basket?" 

"Very funny. Make room, kid." He plopped himself and wrapped an arm, hoping he wouldn't freak. 

L tensed, but relaxed himself. Grimmjow opened the basket and held a small piece of chocolate. "For earlier..." and placed it in his hand. 

Reluctantly, L took it. Letting it melt in his mouth, he smiled. "This... This.. no you, are the best thing that has happened to me. I have had the worst day of my life, and its worse than the day I actually died. No matter how many times we say farewell... You'll always be with me. Funny how much you've affected me. In one day. Maybe it's because I'm vulnerable." He rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. 

He was confused. "What is he talkin' about? Vulnerable? Ain't like he got raped.   
Wait a fuckin' minute! 

....Yes, that's it! If L tells me... We'll all die. Shit!"

"Yeah...in one day.. you've brought the worst best in me.." 

L reached in the basket. He felt relaxed, no stress, and no pain. His legs still ached, his throat still tickled.. 

Minutes passed in paradise. L yawned. "Sleep.. haven't had that when I lived."

"Hey- You are alive. Not in the human world, but in Heuco Mundo.." Grimmjow laid next to him, setting the basket on the floor. He closed his eyes, allowing L to quickly place the files in the drawer to the left. 

It was quiet. They fell asleep. Grimmjow was still determined to keep him safe.


	5. Mine

L gripped Grimmjow's arm as if he was scared, never wanting to let go.

"Bad dream?" He asked. 

"Sure..." L cuddled himself closer to Grimmjow. "..Maybe this place isn't so bad." 

Grimmjow chuckled. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but here?" He got off the bed. "Everyone here is rude. Including me. Not exactly a great place for a human."

"I don't see how you're mean... To Ulquiorra, yes, but.. You're nice."

"Hey, Hey! It's- I- I'm not nice! I... I just.... like... like you...!" He sighed heavily. "Whatever!"

L smiled. He yawned and extended his back. Standing up, he stretched and rubbed his eyes. Grimmjow saw the bags, the deep black and sad look. Even if his expression said happiness, L was depressed in some manner. 

"What's that look for?" 

"Nothing... But, uh, I can't help but to notice your eyes. Did you even sleep?" He held the doorknob.

"I did... Is something wrong?" 

"Nah," he opened the door. 

"You're leaving already?" L walked closer to him.

Grimmjow smirked, noticing his tattered he looked. Before leaving, he kissed L. "Yes. I can't stay here forever. Ulquiorra will kill me." 

 

-

Today was slow. It was the second day. L was bored. "So much for watching me," he muttered. All he had to do was read the files. 

There was a picture of a girl. The first thing he picked up was her large breasts. Other than that and the odd powers she possessed. His job was to think of a plan revolving getting the girl to here. It came easily.

Ulquiorra opened the door in a furious manner. He slammed it, stomped to L, and gripped his neck. "Human." He growled. "You've been with Grimmjow, haven't you? What did I say?"

L blinked. "I d-don't... really know..." 

"You are mine! You are to be kept under my care. If it weren't for Lord Aizen's requests, I'd be with you all the time." He tightened his grip. Nails clawing. "You stupid human. I thought you were smart. A detective, correct? Pathetic. You fell right into the spell of Grimmjow." 

L couldn't breath. He struggled. Ulquiorra saw his eyes, suddenly releasing. "Unbelievable." 

"What's so bad about Grimmjow? He treats me better. Why should you be with me all the time?" 

"It doesn't matter. I was told to watch you. To make sure no one hurts you, plant ridiculous ideas like we are here to hurt you. We aren't here to hurt you." Ulquiorra saw L cower. He clenched his fists.

L thought to himself, "Hurt me? Aizen did more than that. He destroyed my dignity." 

"I... I understand.. I have no choice. I'm yours.." he saw anger, disappointment and sadness in Ulquiorra's eyes. 

"I don't think you understand. How about this: I don't want you near Grimmjow. Don't look at him. Don't talk to him. Lie to me, and I will have no problem tearing up your insides. You are mine, and only mine."

L's hands touched his quivering lips. He nodded, "Y-Yes." Staying silent, he rubbed his eyes of exhaustion. 

Ulquiorra went back to his monotone voice and asked, "Tell me... what makes you so fond of him?

"I don't know. He's kind. Not to mention attractive. I may be wrong with him being kind, but I'm attracted to him." 

"You are wrong. He's trash. You're trash." His words cut like a knife. "All of you disgust me."

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra." 

"Stop apologizing. How can you feel attracted to Grimmjow? How can you love?" 

"I don't know. I've never experienced love. It's that one emotion I can't grasp.. The others I have." 

"So you and I are alike." 

L blinked. "How?" 

"Love." 

"..." He smiled slightly, then shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so." 

"Don't give me that look. We aren't friends. And we'll never be."

"I've figured that.." L stared at his lap. The silence was unsettling. He looked up, eyes meeting eyes, then they shut as Ulquiorra crashed his lip into his. "Mff-!" There was too much force against his lips. Ulquiorra didn't want to break it up. He continued to push, until L gave up and allowed Ulquiorra to lay him fully on the bed, never breaking the contact. L felt like crying. "Not again," he thought. "Please, no." 

Ulquiorra stopped. He took a good look at L's noticeable features. Staring deeply into those black eyes silently. His hand went up L's shirt and kissed him again. 

L didn't want the same thing to occur with Ulquiorra. He reluctantly pushed L away. "No," he gasped for air. "No.." 

He ignored the plea. Raising up his shirt, he kissed L's sides and torso. "Why won't you stop? I've already suffered once!" L cried. The tongue went to the waist, neck, cheek, and the gnawing of the ear and the motion of his hands began. 

"I can do whatever I want with you. You're mine." Ulquiorra gripped his erection. L bit his lip, quietly yelping. 

"You can't seem to grasp emotions, can you?'"

"Rejection. Acceptance. Either way.." he slid off L's pants. "I won't listen." Turning him around using more force, gripping his hair back so tightly L thought this neck would snap off. "Do you understand? You're mine. I'll brand you."

The only thing he remembered, was clenching his fists as nails dragged along his back, feeling what seemed like blood dripping out. 

-

L brought his knees to his chest and hugged himself, crying softly into the pillow. "...Again," he opened his eyes, spotting blood on the white sheets. "Again." He closed them and cried more. 

He mumbled stuff to himself. He thought Ulquiorra was gone since it was so quiet. But it wasn't until he had nothing to do but cry himself to sleep, and Ulquiorra held a lock of L's hair in his hand. He kissed his head, showing an unnoticeable hint of remorse.


End file.
